A Little Surprise REDO!
by Portalfan43510
Summary: New account, transfered stories. yea, so, Read the new notice in Ch. 1. Newer chaps will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok, so, I sort of lost all access to my old account, due to cimcumstances beyond my control*Choughs*someone hacked my e-mail…. So here is a remake of A Little Surprise. I finally have Microsoft Word, so spell checks will be in place for the previous chapters. I am Re-uploading all of my previous stories, so don't fret**

**~Portalfan43510, formerly Portalfan4351**

A Little Surprise

Finn waked into the Tree House, exhausted as ever. He and Jake had been saving Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King. Again. He sat down and got the holo-internet viewer from BMO, and started checking his Ooo-mail. In the Inbox, he saw a message from Flame Princess. He opened the message, and read it. "Oh glob!" He said "I was supposed to meet Flame Princess an hour ago!" He put back on his hero pack and ran out the door, even though Jake was yelling "Get back here! Your everything burrito will get cold!"

**5 minutes later**

As Finn approached Flame Princesses house, he looked around. The only thing in sight was Flame Princesses burning house. He asked Flambo, who had hidden in the house a while ago, if he could get flame shield, which he did. He entered the house, and began to walk toward the non-burning part of the newly expanded house. Flame Princess was waiting on the bed, which they had because she needed because she didn't ALWAYS want to be in fire, especially when Finn was there. "I thought you were going to meet me here an hour ago!" She said. "I wanted to hang out with you." Her tone was soft, even though Finn was an hour late. "Why don't we go play some games?"

**1 hour later**

As Finn and Flame Princess sat drunkenly, smiling. A bottle with a spinner in the bottom was spinning around. They rigged it by not inviting anyone else to play 'Spin the Bottle' with them, so they always landed on each other, and would start to make out passionately. Then, when they were pretty much drunk off of kissing, they started talking. "Remember when we built this house?" Finn said. He was about to tell his pretty much full girlfriend the "tier" thing that Jake had told him. "Yeah, that was an awesome day." She replied. "Well, after we hugged, Jake gave me some advice, and said something about a tier 15. Do you know what it is?" He said. She blushed. Finn didn't know why, but he didn't care. He suddenly got the urge to go pee. "Uh... I need to pee..." He said before running out of the room. 'When he gets back, maybe I should show him tier 15' she thought smiling and blushing

**1 minute later**

Finn walked back into the house. As he walked toward the room, he noticed the door was locked. "Flame Princess! Can you open the door?" He yelled. She opened the door, but what she looked like made Finn's eye's bulge... at least, that's what you could see...

She had let her hair down, and all she was wearing was her underwear and bra. "Uh... ah... If I'm interrupting you, I can wait!" He stuttered. She motioned seductively for him to come in. When he did, she shut the door. "You were wondering what the tier 15 was, right?" She whispered into his ear. Finn was shaking with excitement and confusion. "Y-yeah." he stuttered. "This is it."

She laid him down on the bed, grasping his hat and throwing it to the ground, exposing his messy blond hair. The bulge in his pants intensified, making him shake even more. She grasped his shirt, taking it off with ease, as if she knew the routine. Within a few seconds, she had taken off everything from his body except his underwear. "W-w-what are we doing?" Finn asked, shakily. Flame Princess started to explain. "Tier 15, is actually your last step into manhood. It goes like this," She slid off her bra and underwear, exposing all of her body to Finn. In Finn's opinion, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. To him, she was perfect. To calm him down she began to kiss him passionately. He gave in, kissing back with all his might, rubbing her back and sides with his hands in the process. She slowly started to make her way down toward his underwear, pulling it off of him, and starting to kiss a line down his exposed penis. Finn's mind disengaged. All he could think about was how hot Flame Princess was, and how much he wanted her... no NEEDED her with him. She took the exposed sex organ in her mouth and began sucking it. Finn's mind raced. 'This feels so... GOOD!' He thought. Flame Princess stopped, and slowly moved her vagina toward his penis, and slid it down. Together, they both cried "AAAAHHHHHHA!" in a stimulated way. "W-what happens now?" He said.

**HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Warning gets more lemony in the next chapter. You have been warned!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Surprise Chapter 2: Ideal warmth

**LOl, sorry for the late redo. im posting the next chapters all today**

[Quick Recap:Finn tells Flame about tier 15 and that he doesn't know what it means so she activates her seductive powers annd starts to have sex with Finn]

"W-what now?" Finn asked excitedly. Flame Princess smiled. she knew he would want more than what she had already done, but decided to tease him. "HOW badly do you want more?" She asked playfully. Finn stared. She slowly moved up and pushed back down, releasing another blast of euphoria between the two. "I... I REALLY wish you would continue." Finn said with a glare. Flame Princess laughed. "You're going to have to do better than that!" Finn stared. She slowly repeated her previous movements. Finn let out a moan.

Jake walked toward Flame Princess' house. Finn had been gone for over 2 hours, and Jake was getting worried. He got Flambo's flame Shield and walked into the house. ""FINN! ARE YOU OK!" He yelled. He heard a faint, sort-of-pleasured moan come from Flame Princess'

room. He went to investigate. When he got to the door, he put an ear on the door. "PLEEEASE Flame Princess!'' Finn said. This got Jake curious. He listened in more.

"You have to beg." Said Flame Princess. 'Are they doing "Tier 15?!"' Jake thought. A loud moan from Finn proved what he said. He silently ran out of the house to go tell Bubblegum what was happening...

"THEY'RE DOING WHAT?!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. "AN ORGASM FROM HER COULD DESTROY THE WORLD! YOU KNOW SHE'S PHYSICALLY UNSTABLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THAT!" Jake looked scared. "I didn't want to butt in! If i walked in there I'd be some form of pervert, lookin' at people havin' "tier 15." "Oh, glob! We'd better get there fast!

Finally, Finn had control. Flame Princess had given up on teasing to get on with the real thing. Finn slowly backed out, and thrust as hard as he can. Based on the gasp of pleasure, he did the right thing. He continued the motion, going faster and harder by each thrust. "Ahahhhh... Finn... oh Finn.." Flame Princess tried to get more words out but couldn't. Finn could feel a tensation coming, as if a climax was speeding toward. "Finn... I think i feel..." They were both moaning loudly, and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled out in unison. Flame Princess' Orgasm coming out and out and then..."OW!" Finn yelled, slipping his dick out. Her orgasm had teared through the Flame Shield on his dick temporarily. Finn was exhausted. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

But deep inside Flame Princess, something had just been fertilized

**DUNDUNDAAAAAAH!  
Flame is pregers! Uh oh! fire adventure babies! Remember to review and stuff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, next chapter.**

A Little Surprise Chapter 3: Ignition Point

When Finn woke up, he felt a tinge of warmth on his right side. Him and Flame Princess were curled up together in a ball. As the memories of the previous night came flooding into his mind, he smiled. Flame Princess looked like she had just turned into a kitten. Finn put his hat back on, reaching for his underwear at the same time. Flame Princess stirred and slowly woke up. "Uhhhh... What happened last night?" She said groggily. She looked up, and saw Finn putting his pants back on. "Hey, want to come to my place today?" Finn said. Flame Princess smiled. "sure!'

Jake waited with Bubblegum for Finn to come to the house. Suddenly, the door flew open and Finn and Flame Princess walked in. "So, what did ya' do last night?" P.B. asked Flame Princess. Flame Princess looked angry. "Does that matter to you?!" She said before walking up the stairs

**1 hour later**

When Flame Princess left, Princess bubblegum walked toward Finn. "What the glob is WRONG with you! Doing that could have blown us all up. She may be used to KISSING, but she DEFINATLEY isn't ready for..." Princess Bubblegum's voice trailed off. She didn't want to tell Finn what coud have happened, and that within a few months, he could have a BIG responsibility on his hands. "Woah, slow down. First of all, It wasn't my idea. For the most part, I didn't even know what was going on. Second, what are you talking about 'isn't ready.' She isn't ready for what!" Finn said. Jake sighed. "Dude, within nine or ten months, you could have adventuring babies made of FIRE!" "WHAT?!" Finn yelled, and started running in circles. "Ohglobohglobohglobohglob!" Princess Bubblegum stopped him. "For all we know, that didn't happen. She seems perfectly fine." Finn sighed. That meant he might not be a dad. "Ok, uh.. I'm gonna go to the Breakfast Kingdom. Seeya!" Finn said, walking out of the house.

**At the Breakfast Kingdom**

Finn arrived at the Breakfast Kingdom and ran into the palace, not noticing that Flame Princess was right next to him when he arrived. She followed him into the palace, and started listening to his conversation with Breakfast Princess. "Uh, Breakfast Princess." Finn said nervously, still not noticing Flame Princess, as she blent in perfectly with the orange juice. "Yes, what is it Finn, is something bothering you?" Breakfast Princess answered. "Well, yester day-" He whispered the next part, and her eyes widened. "And I need some advice on what to do." Breakfast Princess, as if she knew it was coming, broke into what was probably a prepared speech. "Just stay with her. If anything unusual happens without her being sick, you need to take her to Bubblegum. she'll know what to do next. After Bunnlegum explains everything, you guys need to talk about it. What are you going to do? Thats up to you two to figure out." Finn nooded, and started to walk out. Flame Princess stopped him. "Oh, hi Finn!" She said, acting surprised. Finn smilled. "Hey, uh, want to go see a movie tonight?" He asked. "Sure!"

**3 months later (Author Note: just so you know, the are older than in the seiries so Finn and FP are like, each 19.)**

Finn looked at Flame Princess. He hoped that she wasn't "Pregnant" as Jake called it. He didn't know what it ment, but knew it was probably related to Finn and her "Baby Problem", as Finn sid, but still wouldn't tell Flame Princess. Suddenly, Flame Princess cluced her stomach. "I don't feel well..." She said. Finn gulped. "Come on, we should get you to a doctor then."

Bubblegum continued to listen to Finn. "And now she says she doesn't feel good. Is that a good sign?" Bubblegum shook her head. "The most we can do is use some of the old Pregnancy Tests from before the Great Mushroom War. Lets hope it works. She took out a weird looking tube with a sensor at the end, and walked into Flame Princess' room

**Ok, That was not a cliffhanger. No more cliffhangers. So, Flame is Pregnant, as said in last chapter's Author Note, so... If you didn't know, the lemon reference in this chapter was the constant referancces to Finn and Flame Princess' Sex.**

**Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward**

**I OWNNOTING EXEPT THE PLOT!**


End file.
